1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydroextractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to hydroextract a bean stew to make semi-solid bean jam or hydroextract other liquid materials, there has generally been used a hydroextractor in which a pair of filter cloths extend vertically in parallel to form a vertical hydroextracting chamber therebetween, and rubber plates are provided on the outer surfaces of these filter cloths. A liquid material to be processed is introduced into the hydroextracting chamber under pressure, while the rubber plates are inflated due to the pressure of the liquid material. After that, the rubber plates are pressed from the outside so as to squeeze and hydroextract the liquid material.